We All Need A Family
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: Kai has been getting ongoing nightmares about his past and parents, quickly not wanting anyone to know or have pity for him has been hiding his pain from the rest of the ninja. But when a new villain appears that uses your pain against you Kai has no choice but get help from his fellow ninja. (Warning swearing and Angst.) (Sorry I haven't been updating, doing now so)
1. Chapter 1

**Gah I don't get why people hate Kai so much, he is my favorite character! I think there is**

 **flaws about him, but does anyone have flaws? Yes. Anyways here's my first chapter.**

 ************** We all need a Family, Chapter 1.****************

Kai's Pov

 _I could only remember the smoke filling my lungs, the sound of my little sister weeping, and my_

 _parents only going deeper within the fire. "Get you and your sister out of here now!" That's all_

 _they said before they went back to the burning village there beliefs fueling their own fire. And so_

 _like they said I shifted Nya upon my shoulders, she was only five at the time, and me being eight I_

 _could easily carry her. But that didn't mean I was better in mentability. I was crying, crying so_

 _hard, my face distortion in fear and sorrow, crimsoned tears slipping down my cheeks and falling_

 _to the burnt grass below as the screams and cries echoed through the atmosphere, my feet barely standing with my legs. Nya was_

 _somewhat crying, but she didn't understand death, didn't understand the reality of it all, she couldn't understand it especially at this age, not that she wanted to, I didn't want her to understand it, too young, just too young. The_

 _smoke filled the night time air as a small breeze startled the air, only making the fire grow more_

 _desperate, hooking onto anything it could touch. My parents couldn't make it out, but yet I_

 _followed their orders and kept carrying the meek Nya and made my way to the village exit, trees that were now burning shuttering the distance. I_

 _made one quick glance back at my burning village, my burning home, my burning parents. And_

 _then I just collapsed, no I didn't faint, I just collapsed with an confused Nya by my side, her fragile_

 _hand holding onto my back as I covered my teary eyes. "Kai?" Her voice was soft and delight as_

 _she pulled closer to me, her rosey breaths catching to my scent. "Where did mama and dada_

 _go?" Her voice was still delight but now whiney as she looked deeply in my green lit eyes. (Yes_

 _I think Kai has green eyes not brown or red. Sorry XD) An ocean meeting and falling evergreen_

 _forest. "Nya I don't think their going out of there." I turned back to the burning village, the thing_

 _was basically falling to crisp it wasn't long before- the whole thing demolished, right in front of_

 _me, leaving my parents to their demise. They were dead, he knew that now. No one could_

 _survive that, and then I cried even harder leaving an even more confused Nya as she shouted once_

 _again, "Kai where's mama and dada?" I wasn't sure that they were completely dead, but no_

 _living movements came out of the collapsed building leaving me to cry even,_ _ **harder.**_ " _Nya their_

 _dead." That's all I could choke out from my forming tears. And that's when It all came down on my sister she aswell started to cry her fragile pale_

 _hands covering her eyes blue, teary eyes. We stood their crying for who knows how long, and_

 _then-_

 _(No one's pov)_

Kai quickly woke up, sweat painting his forehead and face formed in distraught. Tears still stained his green eyes.

Dreams, no nightmares, like those nightmares of the past he was getting more often, it haunted

him. The day they died, the day the village disappeared, the day they found _her._ It was quickly

unsettling, Kai turned over to the clock that was departing way from Cole's bunk bed. Zane slept

under Cole's wooden bunk bed, Jay slept under Kai's and Lloyd and Nya had their own bunk

beds in the corner of the room, stating that they were still in the boat-like bounty. The black lined

cloak read, 4:00. Still two more hours tell they really had to get up, but Kai couldn't go back to

sleep, he didn't want to, he just _couldn't._ Instead he pulled his knees to his chest his eyes

feeling tears stating them. His brown spiky hair laid across his forehead as he brought his eyes

to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, demising down to his bed making it the slightest wet. He just wanted to see them again, to feel his

mother's touch, to hear his father's jokes. But it was just impossible, to insane for them to

actually come back. And that pained Kai even more. He knew he couldn't do anything to get

back to the good days. Kai only clutched his knees closer to his chest and face, as the time

ticked by, the memories flashing into Kai's brain, the good days, the burning, the funeral, Auntie,

and then that beast of a torture. Kai hated those nightmare's that brought back the past, he

desperately wanted them to stop, to remind himself those thing happened in the past. But he

couldn't stop those feelings even if he wanted to. The sorrow, pain, depression, and the ongoing

lies. Why couldn't he be more like Nya? His little sister who didn't cry about it anymore, not an

inch of thought of their parents coming close to her mind, why couldn't he be strong? Kai didn't

know how long he weeped, but morning birds singing their sweet songs outside which got Kai

alerted. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, his head snapped up to the clock, 5:55. Kai's

breaths suddenly panicked as he knew people could easily see that he cried, he didn't want pity,

or care. He could deal with himself, he didn't want to showed as the weak fire ninja, the first one

to actually show weakness. No, he didn't want them to care. He didn't want them to see him at

his weakening point. He more or less wanted the pain to stop, and he didn't think telling his

friends would be any better, especially them having pity. He didn't want pity, HE DIDN'T WANT

PITY. He didn't was to receive it, or feel it under their gaze, he wanted to fight his past alone,

and alone he stood. Kai quickly leaped off the bed making himself to the white bathroom that

stood parallel to Lloyd's bed and quickly ran through the wooden door frame, first he splashed

water on his face, hiding some of the tear streaks that still made it's way down. He then tied in

new contacts in hiding some of the pink that used to be white from tears, and scrawled his

messy hair bringing it back to the same infamous Kai hairstyle. And as he made his way done,

bongs were heard in the background. Sensei Wu made his way through the wooden walled

room and floor, the sound of his feet clicking on the ground echoing through the silence. "Ninja's

wake up early now wake up." Wu practically ordered as he received groans in response from

the rest of the ninja, Wu's eyes trailing the beds as he kept bonging the loud bong with the

mong. But he was quickly baffled as a certain red ninja was missing, his light blue eyes

continued to trail for the fire ninja until his eyes landed on him in the bathroom. "Kai I've never

seen you up this early." Wu simply stated putting down the bong, cocking his white eyebrow. "I

wanted to get up early to use the bathroom early, Jay takes forever to out of there." Wu knew

Kai was easily lying, the detailed in his pained eyes and forced carefree catch, but didn't ask more as everyone groaned in agreement as Jay quickly

alerted up. "Hey it doesn't take me that long!" He huffed climbing out of his blue sheeted bed.

"One time Jay you almost missed half of practice because you were in there so long." Nya

replied cheekily from the other side of the room as she too climbed out of bed, her black hair

trailing behind her. Jay only huffed in response knowing he couldn't argue with Nya, the one girl

he had a crush on, and continued getting up, checking his closet and grabbing his blue ninja

outfit and closing in the changing room that stood on the other side of the wall of the bathroom,

standing by Lloyd's and Nya's bed. "Good." Kai thought making his way out of the bathroom

only receiving and strange look from Sensei.

If he just pretended he wouldn't get pity, and get noticed by his friends. Just pretend and they

wouldn't notice the on going pain. That was fine for Kai, but wouldn't be for long.

 **Please review my fluffballs! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter~! Hope you enjoy! A lot of painful memories for my painful Red fluffball**

 **:(**

(No one's Pov)

As the ninja made their way to the breakfast table Sensei Wu wasn't the only one who noticed

something wrong with Kai, Nya. Of course his sister would know him most and she could clearly

tell something was wrong. Other than the other ninja's who were flowering with excitement with

Zane making breakfast, Kai was however not. He stood their, coldness flowering his face shadowing in

carelessness as Zane continuously poured some orange juice in seven cups, Wu, Misako, Nya,

Kai, Jay, Cole, and him, himself. The breakfast table had eight chairs one used to belong to

Garmadon, but like you expect no one would ever use that chair. Lloyd, Cole, and Jay sat on the

right side saying jokes and being dufus's. Kai, Nya, and Zane's empty chair would sit on the left,

Misako, and Wu sat on the other ends, usually having conversations. White plates stood in

place from the chairs as well forks and spoons. As the people continued to talk around the table

Nya only focused on her brother, Kai was currently looking coldly into space was sitting

solemnly an empty expression laid across his features. He rested his hand upon his left

fore-hand, his green eyes dull and seemingly lifeless. After seemed to be like fifteen minutes of

Nya studying Kai, Zane finally sat down passing out pancakes and more, putting the glasses

filled with orange juice laid on the napkins that he also set out. Everyone talked, but yet no one

seemed to notice the two siblings bystanders as they continued to joke around. And then finally

people decided to eat as the scent of the pancakes and more filled their nostrils and started to

cut. Cut, cut, cut. **Cutting into human flesh.** Nya never saw Kai so fear-stricken before as the

rest of the ninja cutted open their pancakes, the rapidly sweat launched down from his forehead

as his pupils smallened with fear and panic, and before long everyone else started to now notice

his condition. His breaths suddenly became increasingly loud and uneven as seemingly tears

painted his eyes making everyone around him become even more confused. "Umm Kai, bro you

ok?" Cole said breaking the silence a concerned look arriving to his face, his eyebrows

forwarding. And with that comment Kai, collapsed his body colliding with the floor his mind

clearly unconscious.

Kai's Pov

We all sat cleanly onto the breakfast table, my mind fastforwarding with my parents, I didn't talk

nor did I want to. If I did most likely my voice would've cracked off leaving pity for the rest of my

friends to follow. I didn't want them to care, to notice. So just stand with a cold mask, and they

will never find out, right? I stood my ground spacing out at times, all though I knew Nya's eyes

were burning right through me, if I acted like I didn't care then they wouldn't care. So I kept

acting like Nya wasn't there, kept my wits. "Just keep acting Kai, just keep acting." I thought to myself as Nya was now glaring. Then we all I

heard Zane's evened footsteps, his nindroid hands filled with plates full of breakfast delights. All

though food was passed out everyone kept talking until finally their hunger finally gunging onto

them. They cutted deeply inside of the pancakes, and then finally I lost my cool. I remember that

murderous beast, the woman who was so malupitive. How she used to cut my skin if I

disobeyed. My heart was beating fastly in my ears as a memory flashed by, a memory from

those I wished to forget.

 _*No one's pov_

 _The sharp knife lengthened into Kai's skin as the mad woman continuously rapid it down his_

 _back, blood seeping out of the wounds. Tears could be painted in Kai's eyes as she continued to_

 _step in and out, but he knew if he objective she wouldn't stop. That woman liked fear, she liked_

 _people going to her feet. And Kai was one of those people. If you begged for her to stop she_

 _would just grin and continue, if you would stop whimpering and crying for her to stop she would_

 _become unamused. How Kai knew this? She would regularly do this on a daily basics, cutting_

 _in, then out, leaving strange scars around his body. Kai was currently thirteen at the moment,_

 _still too young to experience something like this, but yet he couldn't do anything about it. "Now_

 _Kai I hoped you learned you lesson, wait what was the lesson now?" The woman peeped up_

 _pulling her mouth to his ears, her flowery scent catching in his uneven breaths. Her voice_

 _manipulative, as her red curly hair squished next to his head. Kai didn't answer he kept his voice_

 _low making the woman even even more mad, "Kai tell me what did you learn today?" At that moment she_

 _stuck the knife dipper around his spine making Kai yelp in pain, making her grin even larger as_

 _her light blue eyes landed to Kai, expecting an answer. "M-m-my lesson was to be gr-gracious_

 _an-and be helpfu-l for th-the things I-I have." Kai could barely choke out the words as blood_

 _gurgled inside of his mouth, making it even harder to speak. "Oh Kai, Kai, Kai, why can't you be_

 _more like your obedient sister? Just remember this Kai the next time you disobey me, things are_

 _going to be a lot worse." With that said she launched the knife out of Kai and simply left the_

 _room, her red high heels clicking behind her. And then do to bloodlost Kai fainted._

Coming back to the real world Kai could easily tell he had made a scene, but right now he didn't

care. The memories painfully flashed through Kai's eyes as the same torturous moments from

that woman came into view. And then finally all Kai could see was black as his cold body hitted

the cold tile floor.

 **Please review! And also thank you for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is touching, and looong anyways get ready for the feels 3**

 _Kai Pov_

 _Everything seemed to be flashing by me, memories, happy times,_ _ **torturous**_ _times seem to_

 _flash right before my eyes, leaving everything a blur. And then finally it stopped, but not exactly._

 _When everything stopped moving I was eight again, my little hands and smiles, my bright eyes._

 _But yet it didn't seem all that bright anymore, it was showing the memory right after the fire, a_

 _memory I did not want to go back to. Both Nya's and mine eyes were ice pink, tear streaks not_

 _seeming to ceasing as we kept weeping, the fire still raging on in the wreckage. Our parents were most likely dead. Why wouldn't we be crying? After breaking the lonely sience Nya suggest if we should look around, to see if anyone was still alive,_

 _chances of people so even them could help us. But all we found was ash, and broken memories._

 _We found antics, or maybe even the traces of how people used to live here, but yet no humans._

 _There were corpses, a lot of corpses, things we weren't supposed to see yet we saw our_

 _neighbors, friends dead. We weren't supposed to see blood, this young. We weren't supposed_

 _to see humans burned alive, or humans that turned to ash. We weren't supposed to see the_

 _world so cold like this. But yet we did. Our feet pulling us forward as they were scratched just to_

 _find our parents, we looked through the wreckage, only a few flames left that were overlapping_

 _each other but yet had not intent to try to come near us, after a while of silence and our bare feet bringing us forward with determination to just find a little sigh of life, indeed we found our parents. Yeah we did find our parents alright. Dead, burning,_

 _and ashing away. They died trying to save other people, but yet did not succeed. So risking your_

 _life to become a hero wasn't worth it? Was trying life even worth it? Those questions I would ask_

 _on a regularly basis, asking everyday, was I even worth it? As we saw our discoordinated_

 _parents, we couldn't help but cry more, our hearts beating with fear as scratches and bruises_

 _marked our pale white skin. We stood there hugging each other, our bodies lying in the_

 _wreckage, our determination was the only thing keeping ourselves to give up. We lost_

 _everything, and everyone. Lost our hopes, dreams, and innocence, as the tears continued to_

 _rush down our cheeks. Our bodies interlocked as I kept holding my dear sister, tighter, and_

 _tighter. After all she was all I had left, my everything, my everyone, my hopes, dreams, and my_

 _last of humanity and innocence. She died, I die. She burn, I burn. She cry, I cry. And so we did,_

 _our faces straining with sorrow as we wailed with more calls of sadness, until sirens awakened from_

 _the background. Humans, actual humans. There were many of them, from what I saw. At the_

 _sound of the whirling blaze both of our heads bounced up to see the commotion. Men in_

 _uniforms grabbed water and more scouting the village like we did, the didn't spot us, and we didn't_

 _want them to spot us. We were scared, fiftly, and sorrowful. This was the worse state we_

 _have ever been in, painful, sorrowful, scared, and fiflty. These people were too late, too late to save lives. I couldn't imagine how guilty they_

 _felt, but yet I found no pity in it. They could've saved them, these men that are just taking out the_

 _small flames, could've saved lives, could've save our parents. But they were too late, too late_

 _to make any difference, but however they gleamed when a somewhat teenage man came up_

 _behind us, black hair horling from his face, green eyes meeting with mine. And at that moment_

 _that man called out to the others alerted them that we were here. The face of accomplishment_

 _clouded their faces as they grabbed us, the crying children, the_ _ **week**_ _children. And my sorrow_

 _finally vanished as they carried us to a strange car, which was more like a red van that had_

 _much room to easily fit every man and us here. Why did they think they saved us? Mother and_

 _Father did, not them. They thought they did something good, priceless. They did absolutely_

 _nothing, they just showed at the time we were still alive. But yet they didn't show at the time_

 _when everyone else was dying, yes we weren't dying before. But now I felt like dying, true_

 _misery, as everything else I knew and loved, was gone._

 _As the man pulled us into the van the memory somewhat froze, and then it happened once_

 _again. Everything whooshed past me in a blur, memories, so much painful memories and then_

 _finally it stopped, closing in on a familiar cottage, flowers sprung around, the sun shining happily_

 _down to anyone who enjoyed living there. But I for knew that place was truly my heaven for_

 _some of my life time, but yet it ended fastly. I was ten now, two years after the devious fire, we_

 _were now living with our Auntie, our mom's younger sister who gladly took us in, showing_

 _kindness and loving nature. We loved Auntie, all she did was help and ease our pain, and that_

 _just made it worse. We out of all people knew she was deadly ill, terminal cancer was claiming_

 _her life, meaning she would die less than a month. Our heaven, gone._

" _Auntie! Auntie!" I would say cheekly throwing a ball in a air has it felled to the ground making me_

 _smile even wider. "Auntie! Do you want to play kickball with me and Nya?" I asked my eyes_

 _brightening more than ever making the strange looking lady that was across from me chuckle_

 _with delight. Crysy was a view to see, blonde straight hair somewhat curly at the ends, brown_

 _warm eyes, and also wearing a beautiful dress making her even more unique. "Oh course my_

 _child, me versus you and Nya?" I beamed even wider nodding yes, my hair bobbing up and_

 _down. Both Crysy and myself both walked outside of the small, wooden, cottage door, meeting_

 _up with a young Nya, seven to be exact at the time. Evergreen trees came into view, long light_

 _grass strains wrecked at our legs making them itchy, but we didn't care. I brought the red_

 _kickball outside my features still smiling than ever. Both all of us nodded at each other as Nya_

 _and I went through the other side of the yard parrel of the right side of our small home. I past the_

 _ball for Crysy to kick first, but right away something was wrong. She was suddenly pale, her tan_

 _skin turning and swirling, her eyes panicked as she clutched her heart. What was wrong? She_

 _was supposed to kick the ball instead she dropped to her knees making Nya and I more worried as we ran_

 _to her aid our eyes confused and sorrowful. She noticed us as her brown eyes trailed up to me_

 _and Nya. And with all of her remaining strength she barely whispered, "Live long my children." And_

 _died in Nya's arms. We screamed out for her, wanting her to come back, just please come back!_

 _I couldn't lose another person, I couldn't lose Auntie! But her remaining breaths past, our_

 _screaming was useless as so was our crying. Auntie was gone. After that we quickly called our_

 _neighboring town, well soon to be Ninjago city, we were still convinced Auntie was still alive that_

 _she passed out and need just treatment. We couldn't let her go, we just couldn't accept it. The_

 _doctor that we got quickly came to our house and made his way to Auntie. He slowly checked her pulse and sighed sadly his sad eyes looking_

 _at us. "Children, your Aunt is dead." No. No. No. NO! Please God no! After that the doctor_

 _quickly escorted us to the shelter, our eyes still shocked, our heart still pained. Why did_

 _everything have to happen to us? Why did destiny hate us? Why did life hate us? We didn't_

 _know, but yet we still wanted to know, just to know why these things happened to us. We stood_

 _in the shelter for about a month, not talking, barely eating, our minds still in denial over Auntie. Why_

 _would our life test us?_

 _And then a little over a month, someone finally adopted us. Abella Anderson. The first time we_

 _met her she was just kind like our Auntie, beautiful, playful, and overall nice. And then we met_

 _her true nature. She would continually force Nya to do hours of piano, and balla. Forcing her to_

 _be the perfect girl, Bella admired Nya for the obedience, but yet still punished her if not what she_

 _would stay, 'gracious.' Me on the other hand, never gave me a chance. She would continuously_

 _lash out on me, saying threats, using me for sick crime. And one of the worse things she did,_

 _was sending us to school. At first we were excited maybe even glad of fitting in around the_

 _forming, Ninjago city. But it wasn't everything we expected. Everyone in their perspective_

 _thought of us as, stupid, and little twerps which they continually reminded us of. Us never really_

 _going to school before were really far behind, not knowing times yet or fractions. And that really_

 _angered Abella. She forced Nya to read and study for hours and hours just liked she did with_

 _balla and piano, giving her no time of the day leaving Nya devastated and exhausted. And when_

 _Abella studied with me and I got something wrong, she would bring me to her, 'play room'. A_

 _room somewhat next to her bedroom, which was parallel of Nya's. The playroom had knifes,_

 _and torture cages and more sick objects. It was almost like a horror movie. She would cut, and cut into my skin, put me_

 _in a cage almost completely starving me once. There was bath-tub filled with ice, and one of_

 _those punishments that led to that tub was putting you in there for hours, and hours. Another_

 _tool she had was in the right far corner of the room. Fire hot embers sticked low too wood as_

 _she would make you stand on that for some minutes while you screamed and cried for the pain_

 _to stop. She was a complete demon, I wouldn't even call her human. Nya would regularly hear my screams and cries from that_

 _room and would wait for me, and then hugged me tighter than ever as she as well cried with me._

 _It seemed I was getting pain mentally and physically, and I hated it. After about four more years, Nya heard a_

 _lesson at school, about coming clean to the council if you were being abused or someone else_

 _was. Nya immediately told the council who were disgusted by Bella's actions and quickly took_

 _their own actions. Abella was not forced into jail, no. But a mental institute where she would stay_

 _there for a couple of years until she was sane. And now It was just me and Nya once again._

 _Instead of trying to find a new home, we instead remembered a thing long ago, a place where_

 _Auntie would say used to be our father's work job in Ninjago village on the other side of the city._

 _And instead of doing anything else we went there. Trying to leave every horror and sorrow_

 _behind, but wounds and scars won't heal that quickly. Especially the ones that you went through_

 _your whole life. The ones that almost killed you._

 ** _Please read the Authors note!_**

 _ **Did I make you cry? :) Also Kai will have mem**_ _ **ories of this summary. This is just a summary of the memories Kai will have all these memories in detailed manners, saying some of the torture moments, some memories of Auntie and his parents, and the time in the shelter and at school!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys i'm so sorry I couldn't update! First my brother went to the hospital and also I had**

 **Piano lessons a lot! Well anyways guys i'm really sorry!**

 _Nya's Pov_

Just as Kai collapsed to the titled ground Cole and I immediately rushed him to the emergency

room our other friends close behind. The hallways that escalated to the room seem to swallow

me up as my heart beated faster than before. All our faces were struck with shock, sorrow, and

determination. Determination to find out exactly what made Kai brake. As we finally led our way

to the emergency room we laid him down peacefully his eyes nailed stuck and for some reason

he looked in pain. His teeth could easily been seen clenched as tears could be seen forming on

the outside of both his right and left eye. His eyebrows was forced forward as I took a look

around the room. Stampacks, water, and bandages laid in a coverboard, a white bed (which Kai

was currently in) stood parallel from the coverboard as by the side of him stood medicines and

much more medical equipment. But yet the room stood quiet as all of our eyes fixed on Kai. No,

one said a word, until finally after a long awkward ten minutes of Kai twitching, Jay who was in

the crowd with, Misako, Lloyd, and Cole released some words from his bridgeway mouth. "What

do you think happened to Kai?" As finally some words empty out the silent void, everyone's

head snapped toward Jay's. "Well he did look offly pale at the table, so something like that

could've happened." Lloyds soft voice piped up behind Misako as he made his way to the front

his green eyes laying on the pained Kai. I looked at Lloyd accusingly, my blue eyes seething into

his soul. "Oh so you noticed Kai condition but yet you did nothing?!" My voice was violent,

hissing almost as everyone face widen with shock with my snarling remark. LLoyd looked easily

offended by my statement and snarled back. "So you're blaming us? Is that it? You were staring

at him the whole time and you could've done something!" At for a moment I paused, I actually

could've done something about it but yet I didn't choose to. My mind went deep into thought as

my tensed muscles relaxed as so did Lloyd's as the room felt silent. I could've done something,

but no I stood there and abuser bed and stared at his pained state. Was I really that idiotic?

Lloyd just sighed looking deeply into my bluebell eyes, his tone softening. "Nya it's no one's fault

so please don't blame us." And with that he went back into the crowd, the silence continuing

with my fragile thoughts. But sooner than later my thoughts soon were disrupted as a sound of

stirring awaken from Kai's bed, everyone's even mine heads and eyes, snapped back to Kai,

faces filled with concern. Kai's pale eyelids fluttered opened, his green eyes seemingly quite

cold and distant than his bright normal toned ones. His skin was pale as can be as if he just

seen death, or just seen others experienced it. Right away everyone swamped with questions

as I stood there observing. Wait. Was that all I did for my brother? Not support him or help him,

just stay there and observe? Making up my mind I walked to Kai's bed that was currently holding

with the rest of my friends.

"Kai are you alright?"

"Kai what the hell happened?"

"Did you hurt anything?"

"Do you need more support?"

All of those questions twisted and turned through the silence, as I as well was about to ask

another infamous questions. But something stopped me, Kai's face twisted in sorrow even fear?

What would he be fearful of? I've never ever before saw Kai so fearful, it was almost impossible.

Even if I did see him fearful a bit, ever since he joined the team he never was scared, knowing

everyone had his back if needed. Kai just sighed before throwing another of his infamous

smiles, his voice back to cheeky delight. But for some reason, I knew his face was an act, and

charade. His smile seemed forced as so did his tone, but for some reason no one else noticed

that. "I was probably dehydrated, nothing bad there. Just need water. It won't happened again,

promise." Everyone sighed in relief of his comment, expect for me. My eyebrows forward as his

act, as he seemed to notice me. For a split second his face turned back to fear as he saw me

not signing with the rest of them, but quickly turned back the cheeky act and smiled to the rest

of them. "Anyways I most likely just need rest, so please leave me be." At that comment

everyone smiled, not bothering asking more questions or receiving answers. As everyone

walked out the door they looked back at Kai, concerned eyes followed his features but shrugged

off and continued with their everyday basics. They didn't care to investigate. It for some reason

just felt like they didn't care about him. But yet I know they did care for him, but I guess they

don't know him well, they don't know what he is hiding, they don't know when he pulls out an

act. And I can't blame them for that, they only knew us for around two years, they wouldn't know

every detail of torture we went through. And for a long time we don't want them to find out, but

for a while now I think i've been suggesting coming through to them, to just leave it off our

backs. But yet Kai didn't want that. He said, 'we shouldn't make them worried or make them look

down at us, we are equal not a lower standard.' I wanted to stop that comment, but yet I let if fly.

At some time we had to tell them. Before I left the room I gave Kai another strange look his eyes

drifting to me, his act still clean on his face as I left the room.

 **Please review! I'll be writing a part of the next chapter today, then it will be finished tomorrow! Planning to do 2 chapters or more to try to make up for my inactive-ness thing XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyooo guys, here's another chapter! Enjoy! GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT**

 **UPLOADING IN A WEEK OR TWO, I WAS SO BUSY! I SWEAR TO UPLOAD MORE**

 **FASTER AND BETTER! Anyways I just want to say give, OtakuDemonOfBlue, some love.**

 **A few months of go one of her friends, Greenhat, died. He/she wrote AMAZING**

 **greenflame stories that I think you should read!**

Kai's Pov

As I felt my eyes flutter open from that memories flash, that dream. Wait. No, it wasn't close to a

dream, more like a nightmare, a place showing all of my pain and torture. Of course I didn't want

to rethink those memories, but yet like other times I was forced to see them again. If I see these

nightmares all the time then why are they affecting me now? Honestly I didn't know, nor did I

think I wanted to. I was solemnly welcomed with all of my friends surrounding me, and pleasing

me. All though, I didn't want it. I've made a scene, I made myself vulnerable, sooner or later

they'll find out, and then my little charade will soon fall into their hands, pity, care, all of those

things I didn't deserve. All though my heart launched and thrived for those things, I could never

have them. ' _Kai you deserve this torture, to be burnt, to freeze, just remember this, you're worth_

 _nothing.'_ Her voice will forever caressed into my brain, her breezy scent filling my nose as she

would stab, and red would be only what I would see. I didn't deserve much, I didn't deserve

anything. And I sure as hell didn't want to bring them into this. I deserve no pity, I don't want pity,

I can't bring them all into my world. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself over, and over

again. As all of my friends crowded around me, I could tell one of them was still studying me,

still seeing through my mask. Nya. Of course she would stay still and observe, that's what she

would always do. And even though everyone, except for Nya falled for my charade, I could still

feel doubt in their minds. Some of them I think could tell I was lying, the painted smiles on Cole

and Lloyd, just tells they knew something was up. Misako, Wu, and Zane studied me for a

minute before walking out, only one I could recall fallen for it. Jay having that same carefree

smile spread across his face as he carelessly walked out of the door. And Nya, she knew could

read that I was truly lying, her eyes pierced through me as her hair swayed from her footsteps,

and as she walked away, I could tell she wasn't far from done with me. I had to keep my eyes

opened, or else they could just become behind me, and destroy everything else. ' _Weakness is_

 _all you have Kai, if anyone explodes that, you'll be dead.'_

Nya's Pov

As we made our way out I couldn't help but be suspicious and worried. After all this team and

Kai were the only things I truly had left, if I could help him or figure out what's truly wrong then

maybe I could find a way, I couldn't fail, or give up. ' _Your a fighter Nya, but not a strong one._

 _When you fail you don't try to get back up, your weak inside, but you try to cover that up. But it_

 _won't stay hidden forever.'_

Something tells me it's about our parents, or that torture machine, although at times I would

remember my past or her horrible words, I stood like stone. I couldn't break, or fall down again.

After all that torture machine was right, after I fall, I can't try to get back up. Ever since I failed

Kai on Auntie's death, I've hated failure. My failure was I could've done something, ANYTHING,

to try keep Auntie alive. But I just sat down and creased her face as her last breaths echoed

through the distance. Auntie was the very last of Kai's humanity, and joy. We couldn't possibly

lose her, but time and reality comes fast, and you just can't escape that even if you try hard,

everything will soon catch up. As we my continue thoughts ranged through my head, we went

our way to the training field, everyone's mind separate of distance by this morning's uprising.

 **UGH I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! Gahh If only I could say I would upload**

 **again today, but I can't be sure. I'll try though :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read!**

 **Just saying this again, take a long silence and a good one for Greenhat. And If you want**

 **to ask questions about this story please do ask in the reviews and I'll answer them in the**

 **start of all of the chapters! And also if you're waiting for more of my stories I have**

 **decided to only work on this story until it get's done, except I might make a Green Flame**

 **story soon and update my, "Oneshots Of Love", since I still have to owe up some more**

 **one shots, anyways see you later, and enjoy.**

Cole Pov

During training, I couldn't help but notice something was strangly up. It wasn't the only fact that

Kai had just collapsed and his voice was creased with lies. For once I've never seen Kai acting

so strange, so cold, and even though people bought his carefree tone, I however didn't. I first of

all also acted to fall for his lie, just like some of our other friends and clearly stood my ground,

just with his tone and eyes I could tell something was up, and I wasn't the only one. Lloyd, Nya,

Zane and myself could clearly see something was wrong, something was just scratching the

surface, as the end was soon just going to be the beginning. As we went to be trained, I could

easily tell everyone was distant from the morning's, ' _accident'._ Nya was punching the punch bag

harder, Lloyd was failing more often than usual, Zane wasn't respondent, and Jay was just

doing his regular. It seemed that was close enough to set my suspicion off the roof's as my mind

kept going between Kai and everything else. Something just told me that Kai was lying or hiding

something, or something was just lying in the shadows. Something just told me that there were

more to be unfolded, but yet hold tight along away from anyone to see. But yet this question still

stroke me, why would Kai lie? He had no reason to lie to us, we were a _team,_ we were a _family._

If he had something he needed to talk about we were there, helping, showing care, and even

more. So just why would Kai lie? He had everything to lose if he just snapped away, so why lose

it now? Just why would he lie? And then it finally struck me, he didn't want our help. But why?

Why would he not want our help? We would always help, to help anyone, to save anyone. But

yet I could only be overly suspicious about this, maybe he wasn't lying, or maybe we didn't need

to know his basic life, after all it's his decision. His decision to be a liar, or to say the truth, but

even if I'm wrong and he's not hiding something i'll just look a little closer, a little deeper, to help

Kai, afterall he is family.

Kai Pov

My green eyes scanned my dishonorable surroundings, my eyes tracing every detail. And that's

when my heart lunched down, i've made a huge scene. I was brought here, to the emergency

room where they bring broken or helpless people. I know that they falled for my lie, my charade.

But yet I know this wouldn't be the end of it, they'll still look down at me, asking me, reading my

features and words just like it would be a book. They'll stare through the pages, reading every

word again and again, repeatedly until they finally had a clue. And when they finally had a clue,

they'll just wait for the next chapter or another book and do the same until finally a solution and

a ending would appear and complete the happy ending. But they'll be no happy endings. This

wasn't a fairytale, or a book it was life. Nothing could just start then end, it'll just be there

haunting you like a ghost, a ghost that follows you until you finally just kill yourself from the

hauntings, until you just snap. You can't run from ghosts, you can't run from life, you can't run

from death. Those things were apart of reality, and you can't run from reality. Reality creeps

upon you, and then finally jumps on you, surprising you most as your innocent eyes rest upon

the happy ending you thought you would have. But clearly there weren't any happy endings, or

a ending. The only ending you'll get is when you die, or at least that's what I think, what my book

reads, what my words write, what my life is based around. I can't hide, I can't run from my ghost,

my life, my friends and family deaths. I can't run from reality. All though I wish I could, it wasn't

possible. The only way I could run is if I could die, and I know I couldn't die. My friends would be

devastated, and Nya. She would just break, just like I would if she were to die. And I can't

imagine seeing their faces like mine when everything was taken away from me. If I were to die,

what would life be? Would it be happy? Painless? Or just make the world more broken and

damaged like it already was. I didn't know. Or would I think I would want to know. Even after all

this pain I suffered, I didn't want to die. Or at least that's just what my mother taught me.

" _Honey, listen please."_ I could just hear her sweet voice again, ringing through my pale ears, her

beautiful and kind scent pulsing through the smells of our wooden house, and me sitting down

on the little, white wood chair, hugging a brown teddy bear, I was only six, still had my

innocence, a good life, a good reality. " _If anything happened to us, I want you to be there for_

 _your sister, to guide her."_ My mother's hand was now caressing my cheek as she smiled down

at the little three year old Nya in her lap, as she sat steadily on the bigger white wood chair that

stood parallel to mine. " _Enjoy life Kai, for as long as you can, for it is too short, even if life is ugly_

 _for a while it'll soon brighten up like the early sun, just before dawn, so Kai do you promise me_

 _to protect Nya with your life?"_ Life was too short wasn't it? Just like a good book, it'll have a ugly

ending at the end, even if it started happy and nice. Life are like books, aren't they?

"I promise mommy!" I could just image my big smile back then, as my mother looked prideful

down at me. Oh how I used to hunger for appreciation, all though I had more than enough of it.

As my mother's words echoed through my mind, I still laid solemnly on my bed, my spikey hair

pushing down from the soft, white, pillow. I didn't want to die, but was that truly true? Did I not

want to die?

If I die, my suffering would end.

But if I die, everyone else would suffer.

Did I really want that to ever happen? Or did I?

After all it just seemed like we were just puppets, pulling threads by reality that chose us, to

chose our paths. And if I were to die, would we met in another life..?

 **I really liked writing this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm uploading like crazy aren't I? Well I finally get to unleash my writings that i've been**

 **saving for about two weeks, and I've just been writing down the chapters on paper and**

 **i'm just SOOOO excited to go to the ending! But yet I kinda don't want this to end, so you**

 **think I should make a prequel? I'll update the second story kinda like three days a week,**

 **or in a week because i'll be making more stories about Ninjago and other things during**

 **that time. The second story might just be a filler since I'm starting to really like this story,**

 **anyways moving on! And all though I'm menging this a lot about Greenhat, just please**

 **check out he/her stories. Especially if you're a Green Flame lover, her/he had wrote**

 **amazing words and chapters it's almost completely crazy! Anyways please enjoy.**

Nya Pov

For a while into training I was pretty frustrated, it wasn't an opinion, or just a thought, I knew Kai

was lying, his inactive breakfast, his lying emotions, it just seemed to.. Not match up. After

training finally ended at, three o-cloak, I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes fluttering away from

my now broken, red, punch bag. My blue-shined eyes widen as I saw the damage, 'Did I really

hit the punchbag the whole time?' I didn't know, but what scared me the most, was my bloody

knuckles. As I looked around the training field from the bounty, Cole and Jay were walking away

from their course their mouths moving in a conversation, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu walked

solemnly together, and Misako waited by the door, her pale hands neatly behind her as her gray

eyes seem to shine from the sunlight glare. It seemed like everyone was getting ready to ask

Kai a question, at least I wasn't the only one who was suspicious enough to come and ask.

Before walking in I looked back at my bloody knuckles, I knew I had to wash them off, I couldn't

make my friends to worry about me, when we should be worrying about Kai instead. I decided to

walk in two minutes after everyone else, my footsteps echoed as blood continued to lightly

come down my hand, only two or three drops dropping onto the ground then the wooden tiled

floor that greeted me inside of the bounty. I continued to walk to the other bathroom which was

two corners away from the emergency room, _two corners away from Kai, two corners away from_

 _answers._ Before walking to the bathroom I stole one glance to the emergency room, everyone

was surrounding Kai once again, asking if he was ok, or random other questions. And by the

quick glance at Kai, he still had that charade up. He still had his infamous smile, his fake bright

eyes, and his words fake as could be. But behind his fake bright eyes, I saw fear, just like the

fear when he saw me at the end of his bed, while everyone else was asking questions. Deciding

to pull Kai out of my mind and focus going into the other bathroom, I continued to walk to the brown

wooden door which greated me to come to the other bathroom. My pale bridgeway hands

twisted the doorknob, and the view was clear to me. It was a small, white, cleachie, bathroom. A

white, clean toilet in the corner, a shower standing parallel to it, a sink in the other corner with

cabinets filled with towels and toothpaste. Sometimes in the good old days I would wonder why

the ninja would just use this bathroom instead of the one in their room, but honestly whenever I

would ask they would just shrug it off. The good old days, wait were there any good days? I know

when I was born, it was good, nice and carefree. The other good days were us fighting away

evil, amazing nights and even more. But now this twisting in with our used to be good reality, is

just ruining it. If Kai needs help he should just tell us, if he keeps doing this everyone will get

worried, and that would cloud our minds during our missions. And that wouldn't be good. If Kai

could lie to us that easily, then what if he lied during a important mission? Getting us hurt or

even more, honestly I didn't know. But if Kai wants everything to be fine, he should tell us, he

should tell _me._ But his stubborn mind, and his way of thinking he was a tragic hero. Wasn't even

right. As I thought these tiny thoughts I walked straightly to the sink, and slowly turned the

foisset to a little warm and a little cold, grinding my hands together I washed away the remaining

blood, flinching at the small pain I would get when water would collide with my injury. After

about what seemed like a full minute I quickly turned off the fossit, and grabbed a small wash

cloth from the wooden, and glass cabinet that laid above me, and slowly rubbed the washcloth

on the spilling water from my hands. Soon after that, my mind raced back to Kai, back to finding

answers, I didn't care if I had to interrogate him, I was going to find answers. After the two

corners of walking, still laid the emergency room, I walked solemnly inside to see that everyone

has already left. _Perfect._ Now I could ask him questions, get answers, and no one could judge

me for it. As I walked in, I slightly turned my head to Kai, my eyes just barely fully seeing him as

I soon sat down at the end of the bed, my blue eyes now ice cold. Fear was written all over his

face, he knew I was going to ask questions, he knew that I know something was up, and that I

was going to show it. Kai's face suddenly changed back to the, charade he played as a fake

smile soon painted his strangely very pale skin. And then suddenly my heart leaped downwards.

He was scared, of me. Of me finding the truth. I knew that he was scared of someone blowing

his cover, but yet. He was scared of me. His sister. I felt guilty, very guilty. Maybe I should just

leave him alone, maybe he just needs to keep to himself. No. Deciding to put this guilty feeling

choking down, I raised my voice, my eyes staring deep within him. "Kai tell, me, now." At my four

words Kai pretended to put on a confused look, he frowned slightly, his eyebrows forwarding, as

his voice choked up. "Nya what do you mean?" His voice was fake, his emotion fake. And that

just seem to piss me off. "You know, goddamnit!" Kai's face quicken in fear with my voice raising

in high levels, my voice hissing with hate and anger. But for a moment, I was surprised with my

actions. I just screamed at Kai, just cussed at Kai, i'm making him even more scared than he

already was. And then that guilty feeling swirled up in me again. Did Kai really need to be yelled

at right now? He was pale, just still getting over the shock of collapsing, people were still

ongoing asking him questions, and now me, his sister, his only family left, is completely yelling

at him. But no, he needed this, I could already see his mask was breaking, his eyes were now

more sorrowful and guilty as well. If I could just break him, than maybe, just maybe, I could heal

something. _Or completely damage something._ But I had to try, I had to try to get somewhere

with him, or just do something. Anything. "Nya why are you yelling? What's going on?" His voice

was choking with fear, panic, and sadness, as his breaths seemed to quicken. Maybe this

wasn't the best idea, with his status he could faint or collapse again, and if I did that I'll just be

making something worse, I have to be more smoother, save the rough talk later. _Save all my_

 _guilty feelings later._ "Kai… I know something is wrong, you weren't dehydrated, you were

drinking just fine, something else is up, please just tell me." My voice was more silky and soft,

my cold eyes were now softening as my eyebrows creased forward. Kai's expression was

softening a little bit as well, he wasn't breathing as hard, and some fear has soon disappeared.

"Nothing is wrong Nya, just like I said before I just need to sleep, please just leave me alone." At

his comment, his soft expression that he just had a moment ago was now cold and straight

forward, as he stared me deep within my eyes. I only sighed back, my eyes focusing on his

stare, my mouth gaping open to say something, but I couldn't. He ended the conversation, no

more comments, no more words. "Kai, I'll leave, but listen. If there's anything wrong, please just

tell us, tell _me."_ My words seem to hit Kai as his expression changed once again, to be more

soften. After about three minutes, of strange silence. Kai's expression was still soft as he looked

down at the white, tiled floor below him. I wasn't doing any good, all though I was soft, and told

him he could tell us anything. I think I was barely doing anything to help. Deciding quickly I

slowly got up from the bed, my eyes quickly glanced back at Kai who was still staring at the

ground, his eyes still soft but a hint of coldness lacing them. I sighed once again, as I slowly

walked out of the room.

 **Please review! And favorite! Anyways I'm thinking of making another chapter today!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dun, dun, dun nnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I'm here with another chapter! Yay! I'll also be working**

 **on another chapter tonight so fresh in the morning you'll see a new chapter! But I can't**

 **be certain, I type on my dad's computer and sometimes he takes the computer to work,**

 **so if that happens that means I wouldn't be able to write or upload till 3:00 or 5:00 in the**

 **afternoon. Anyways I just want to take this few seconds of time to just say, i'm so**

 **grateful for all the reviews, views, followers, and favorites! I never, ever, thought this**

 **story would ever get anywhere near attention. Well anyways I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **Please review your thoughts! And I'll be answering questions about this story!**

 **Well, anyways, enjoy!**

Kai Pov

Right after training, I knew I was in trouble. I knew they'll come here, and ask questions. And of

course that's exactly what they did. First came through were Cole and Jay, their faces still

having the emotion of joy from a good conversation until their eyes landed on me, and then their

happy motion was then replaced by pity. Pity. _Pity._ That word in my mouth tasted like poison,

no, it was poison. The way pity sounded swallowed and gurled in my throat, the was strange. I

didn't want pity, stop giving me pity, stop, stop, stop, STOP. I wanted to scream at them, just to

stop the endless guilt that was gushing through me. I hated guilt, but yet that's all I could feel

through my life. Yes guilt wasn't the only thing that I felt for so long. Sorrow, hate, coldness,

 _guilt_ , anger, and much more invisible emotions that weren't even close enough to anyone else

to see, only the people that were close enough could see my real emotions. But everyone that

were close enough, soon died. Only Nya stood, smiling, happy, _joyful._ Sometimes I wished I

could the same emotions, joy, and happiness like she did. But that wasn't my destiny, my reality.

That couldn't happen, not even if I truly tried. Yes my team were close to me, but not close

 _enough._ They would only fall for my fake charades, and lies, the didn't know me, they didn't

know anything. All they saw was a cheeky, carefree, happy, kind, and joyful person. They didn't

know the rotting emotions that were hiding behind the, cheeky, carefree, happy, kind and

joyfulness. Right after Cole and Jay came, Lloyd, Wu, and Misako. Cole, Jay, and Lloyd walked

to the corner of the room their eyes still staring at me, showing _pity._ Stop showing me pity.

Please, please, PLEASE. But I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't stop them, even if I tried.

And If I yelled out them to stop, they'll soon find out something was wrong, that something was

continuing through my mind that wasn't just dehydration. Wu and Misako was sitting formally by the two doors, waiting until this was finally over. But true

utter hell couldn't be over. Not until heaven came, and in my book I had no heaven.

Cole was the first to speak, his right, black, and scraggaly eyebrow curled up, his voice silky and a little quiet. "So Kai do you really think this all started

because of dehydration? Or is it something else?" I could tell about the suspicion behind his voice, as something was just holding him back from just

screaming out, "Are you sure your not lying?" I thought I fooled Cole, but yet it seemed like I was far from even close to break a rock, especially a rock as

tough as the earth's core itself. I scratched his comment off, pulling up my charade once again. "Eh i'm not sure, all I know is that I wasn't drinking a lot of

water, so honestly I don't know. Maybe it's something else, but it wouldn't be that important, i'm fine now. In the morning i'll be training again." At my

comment not only did Cole have a suspicious tone but Lloyd, and Zane also seem to cock their eyebrows, their mouths gaping open to speak but deciding

not to. Misako and Wu only glanced over at us, knowing not to come into the conversation. Cole only sighed. "Are you sure you don't know anything? Like

anything? If there is something you can just tell us there is nothing wrong with coming through to your team." The guilt was now over pulsing, he wants the

truth, and I was just completely lying to him. What kind of part of the time was I? A part of the team who lied, who just kept everything locked inside,

making it even more dangerous to everyone else. But I had to push the guilt down, just had to keep calm, just to stay above the surface a little longer,

before the guilt finally drowns me. "Cole I'm completely fine, if something was wrong I would tell you guys, I swear." I felt like I was drowning, my lies

filling my lungs as I plumbited downwards into the abyss of guilt. I'm lying, i'm completely lying. But it was for a good reason, I didn't want anything from

them, I didn't want pity! Just stop asking for pity! I didn't want pity! I didn't have to tell anyone anything! Why did they have to ask? Why did they just

make my feelings even worse than they already were? Why were they such a... good team? I've finally realized it, they didn't fall for my charade, my lies.

They knew me. Just like Nya knew me. No. No. No. NO. This guilt, it wasn't right, I was completely drowned if I wasn't was already. They shouldn't know

me, they couldn't know me! Just please just fall for my charades! Just stop this! Pulling these distraught thoughts out of my head I looked at the rest of my

team, Lloyd and Zane were both giving each other questionable glares, Cole was still staring at me, and Jay was looking away. His ginger hair behind him as

he seemed to be looking away from everything, and everyone. It was the coldest thing I've seen Jay do, look away from everyone like that, but suddenly in

a split second I looked at him he turned around, his features more that worried, more than _pity._ As he slowly spoke out his voice was pained, and saddened

even. "Kai, I trust you. We all do, but are you sure there's completely nothing wrong?"

Please.

Just.

Stop.

Doing.

This.

The guilt like before was pulsing through every part of me, I've just made Jay sad, or even sorrowful, for me. I was me, and me was, trash, and a shell of

every horrible emotion possible. No, I had to keep my charade up, to keep my cold mask from breaking. From my emotions from breaking. I have to push

my guilt down, I couldn't break, I just couldn't. "Jay i'm fine, nothing else is wrong!" My voice was my regular carefree, but edges of my words were

surrounded with guilt, my voice was breaking up. No one else seemed to notice it but Zane and Lloyd, who quickly worriedly glanced at me, their eyebrows

raised and pointed. Jay just sighed in relief, his eyes becoming bright again as he flared out a cheeky smile. "Well that's all I had to say! Anyways i'm glad

your ok!" I sighed in relief as well, finally this was done for a while, but yet I thought too soon. Zane's cold, blue, nindroid's eyes stared within mine his

voice cracking in his regular tone but yet suspicion lied within it. "Are you really ok?" I decided to reply quickly, I wanted this to stop, just please stop

talking to me! "I'm fine, I'm just tired and dehydrated." My tone of my voice was still carefree, but yet at the ends hissing with frustration, but in relief no

one seemed to notice that. Zane just nodded his head respectfully, and looked back at the rest of the team. What seemed to be a long silence of thirty

seconds finally Jay's cheerful voice came up. "If your so tired we should just leave then, and then you can get rest for training tomorrow! Anyways shall we

go?" Jay's blue eyes looked back at the rest of my friends who nodded in agreement, and one by one all of them were gone. And I sat there, for a about a

minute, my green eyes only focusing on the white floor. Oh how the floor was strange wasn't it? Twists and turns, and so much more. Almost completely like

life. But who was I to judge? My little lasting peace was broken as Nya solemnly walked through the walkway, her eyes colder than ever. And then that's

when I finally felt fear rising through my spine. She walked slowly to the end of the bed his black hair hiding some of her face as she spoke with a raising

voice. "Kai, tell, me, now." She knew something was up, but just pretend like I did with the others and soon it'll be ok right? I forced my eyebrows to

crease, and frowned slightly my voice being forced with false confusion. "Nya what do you mean?" And at my comment I could tell she was getting

completely pissed. She snarled in anger as she curled out a hurtful comment. "You know, goddamnit!" My fear was becoming off the roofs, and I could

slowly feel my breathing rising in full charge. Little black spots blurred my vision as I could see a faint sense of shock on Nya. Nya was mad at me, for the

first time in my life, she was mad. And it wasn't just because she was mad because she reminded me of, Abella (Ugh in my chapter when I showed Abella it

showed, 'Bella', I'm sorry about that I'll change that later)

' _Kai you know, listen to me goddamnit! You can't even get fractions right!'_ We were studying again, sitting in two chairs on a wooden table, her sharp

fingernails were tapping hardly onto the table, scaring me even more. ' _Kai if you don't answer this question right I'll just bring out a little, friend."_ I could remember every detail, her voice was laced with insanity as she pulled out the same knife that she would use to cut my back. The question was hard on my level, at least that's what I could remember. My fear was blooming inside of me, as I continued to struggle finding the correct answer. Abella just smiled as she now began to slowly tap the knife softly onto the table, her smile going. ' _If I don't get a answer soon that's right I'll just cut some skin, it's been a while you know?'_ My fear pumped through my heart as she began to count down softly. _'Ten'._ I had to figure it out! ' _Nine.'_ Hurry Kai hurry! _'Eight'._ It'll be soon be over! _'Seven'._ Think, think, THINK! ' _Six.'_ Come on your close! _'Five'._ Your running out of time! ' _Four'. 'Three'. 'Two'. 'One'._ She seemed to hurry with the countdown as it seemed she was waiting for me to feel horrible pain. _'Times up Fireboy, here's your punishment.'_ With that said she sliced downward from my back, I could already feel the sense of blood running down my spin and pale skin. And Fireboy, was just a sick nickname she would give me, after since we told her our story of our village she tortured me with that name mentally. Fireboy. It was funny really, how I was a master of a element that took away almost everything I loved.

Back from the flashback, my fear was still lacing through me. How dare I compare Nya with Abella? Nya was kind, Abella, horrible. But yet that one

sentence just completely reminded me of her. Coming back from my thoughts I seemed to screech out at Nya my voice a pained with panic, fear, and

sorrow. And this time I wasn't faking my emotions, as I continued to breath more heavy. "Nya why are you yelling? What's going on?" I could see plain

regret remark on her face but she just sighed with her voice suddenly coming out. "Kai... I know something is wrong, you weren't dehydrated, you were

drinking just fine, please just tell me." Her voice was now smooth as I could feel my fear going back at normal limits. When Nya was nice and calm, she

kinda reminded me of mom. And how I missed mom. No, I can't remember her, I can't think of her! "Nothing is wrong Nya, just like I said before I just

need sleep, please just leave me alone." I stared at Nya my green eyes staring within her's. She sighed and for some moments her mouth kept gaping open

as if she would want to continue this, but no I ended this conversation. "Kai I'll leave, but listen. If there's anything wrong, please just tell us, please just

tell _me"._ And then the guilt came rushing back, whenever they seemed to bring up saying that I could tell them anything, for some reason I just hated that.

They weren't supposed to care for me. My eyes looked back within the floor, as I tried to clear my mind. After about three minutes of siilence, I could hear

Nya's footsteps that were slowly walking out of the door, leaving me with my guilt and my shell. That I would forever be with.

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I am so sorry for not uploading early! I had to go some places, I was also working**

 **on the cover image for the story! Anyways please enjoy!**

Kai Pov

After a while, maybe even a fews hours of me being lonely with my thoughts a curling knock

awoken me from my seemingly like trance. I looked over to see where the noise came from, and

it was Lloyd, a tray with, soup, a glass of water, and what seemed like a apple. Lloyds hair laid

across his front forehead, his green eyes staring at me, a nice, warming smile laying across his

lips. _Yeah sit their Lloyd, sit there smiling, and just be completely blind to life, just sit there while_

 _your father was cursed away._ It never made sense to me, how could Lloyd barely care about his

father at times? He just seems like he never existed, maybe never even came, I didn't

understand how it didn't affect him. If that happened to me, I would break, just continue to break

like a forgotten shell, but wait. I was already broken, and nothing can heal a shell, you can try

but the scars will forever be there. Just Lloyd, tell me how can you not break? Tell me, Tell me,

Tell me, TELL ME. "Kai here's your supper, Jay cooked it so it isn't quite the best but it's still

better than Cole's." His voice was bright, and at the end he seemed as he expected me to

laugh, just like I would always do. But yet I sat there my mind still asking, and asking, and

asking. AND ASKING. How could he not break? Finally realizing an awkward thirty seconds

rolled by I quickly replied. "Thank you Lloyd for bringing me it." With that said he handed me the

tray, and looked back at me, his green eyes meeting with mine. "Kai are you sure nothing is

wrong?" " _Kai my son, are you sure nothing is wrong?"_ My father's voice echoed through my

head, his face features through my eyes as he kept repeating. " _Kai my son, are you sure nothing_

 _is wrong?"_ Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop! I wanted to scream, to yell, to let out a cry

of frustration. Why can't they just stop asking that question? WHY CAN'T THEY JUST STOP?

"Hey Kai you ok there buddy? You're getting kinda pale." Lloyd's sweet voice brought me back

from my trance once again , my breath quicken a little bit, but it seemed like he didn't notice. "Umm.. i'm ok, I

guess i'm a bit tired of people asking that." My voice was forced as my sweat dropped, my heart

thumping through my ears. Lloyd only gave a questionable look before deciding to leave,

leaving me to eat and then sleep for tomorrow's _training._ I looked down at my tray, my green

eyes scanning every bit before deciding to take a spoonful of soup, after all I was offly hungry

from not eating breakfast because. _Cut, cut, cut._ No don't think about breakfast! As I swallowed

my spoonful it tasted familiar. No, don't think, don't remember, but yet I couldn't help for the

memories to flash in.

" _Ok Kai Nya and I made a special soup!"_ Auntie, no, please, don't remember. " _Yep! I put all the_

 _veggies in it, didn't I Auntie?"_ I was ten again, this was two months before- no please don't

remember! " _Anyways Kai after this do you want to play kickball? You and Nya vs me, wanna_

 _give it a shot?"_ Her voice was silky and caring, oh why did good people have to die? To end?

For their book to end? For their reality to end? Please, just please, stay alive, I don't want you to

die! Why did you have to die? "Of course Auntie! I bet me and Nya are going to kick your butt!"

" _I bet as well child."_

Coming back into reality, I was suddenly not hungry anymore putting my tray aside onto the

floor, I laid back down, my eye's closing waiting for sleep. But that would just be another mistake

of today.

Everything was black, I couldn't see my hands or anything, no sound, just me lying in a black

abyss. What was going on? Why couldn't I see anything? And then finally sound ranged through

the distance, a small hum of a old 90's sound that I didn't find familiar played, it seemed strange

though it kept replying parts at times and sometimes it would just stop. Stop like a heartbeat.

And then finally I saw light, it was small, but I decided to walk towards it even though I couldn't

even see my legs or feet. As I walked closer, I saw something in the light, six puppets. One that

was me, the second one was Nya, third was Cole, then Lloyd, Zane, and finally Jay last. They

were all hanging by a thread, and then suddenly each puppet dropped, downward toward the

abyss or just disappear. Jay's puppet went fast as so did Zane, Lloyd and Cole's. And then it

was just me and Nya, our puppets swayed a little bit, their cloth sometimes hitting each other

and then finally they stopped moving. They seemed to stare right through me, until finally Nya's

puppet dropped. It was my puppet all alone, sitting there with just a blank stare, a stare that

looked right down into your very soul. The puppet stared at me, and continued for what seemed

like hours I stood there for some reason my fear pumping off in high levels. A finally the puppet

did something, my puppet's used to be green eyes suddenly turned yellow and brightened

fiercely and then finally it dropped as well. My breaths were now heavy and quickened, my eyes

looking around the 90's music still ringing around all sounds. And then finally loud laughter

silenced the music. At first the laughs were a girl and then a man's voice welcomed in. I didn't

recognize the girl voice, but I sure did recognize the man's voice. It was mine. But I wasn't

laughing! How was this possible?! My heart and breaths were pounding, my hands were

covering my ears although I couldn't even feel them, I just kept trying to silence the laughs that

were getting louder by the second, louder, louder, LOUDER.

My eyes fluttered open from what seemed like a nightmare, my heartbeat and breaths were still

heavy and quick, my green eyes was tracing around the room, trying to secure that I wasn't in

that dark abyss anymore. What time was it? What happened? As continuing thoughts echoed

through my head, my eyes finally landed on a clock that was steadily by the cabinets that were

filled with medical supplies. I never noticed the clock before, but I didn't care. My eyes traced

the clock that was only reading 3:00. I wasn't going back to sleep, I couldn't go back to sleep. I

think I won't eat or sleep for a while.

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I PROMISE TO MAKE 2 OR 1 MORE**

 **CHAPTERS TODAY! ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! AND IF YOU WANT**

 **MORE PLEASE FOLLOW! ALSO SO MUCH CAPS XD Also I'm sorry If I had bad grammar i'm uploading this in a rush, I'll check my grammar tomorrow with the rest of the story DX**

 **Update: I have just grammar-fied this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah guys i'm really sorry about not updating in awhile! But anyways here's another**

 **chapter! And also I got up to 1,000 views! Yay~! Anyways yes I'm still sorry for not**

 **uploading in about two weeks but my dad needed to use the computer a lot so I couldn't**

 **do much about it :/ Anyways enjoy~! (Also I'm working on that Ladybug story :3)**

Jay Pov

I trust Kai, I know I do, I know the team does to. But, this time I know he was lying. As I thought

this I was currently getting onto my mattress, my ginger hair plated down onto my fore-head as

my blue lit, eyes stared at the up a the bunk bed wood. Currently everyone else had the same

plan and scrambled into their own bed, but not one uttering a word, but I ignored the silence as I continued to think. At first I completely trusted Kai, and

everyone else knew that I went for it, for his words. _I'm to trusting, just so naive. Of course I_

 _would fall for it. For my whole life I trusted people, and that's how it all started, but I can't talk_

 _about the, 'thing', can't talk, can't talk, CAN'T TALK, if I do talk or i'm just going to mess up_

 _once again. Don't think, about it, don't talk about it ever again._ But after the talk we had with Kai,

I and the rest of the team knows something was clearly in his mind, just with his words sounded

so fake, so unreal. As if his voice was laced with fear and guilt, a side I never knew Kai to be.

He was never afraid of anything, or guilty. He did nothing wrong, or needed to do anything

wrong. So I still wondered, what was bugging him? His words at the time was his normal one's

and so was his tone, but still those lacing of guilt and fear still painted them. But why? Why

would he hide something from us? As I thought this my pale eyes were slowly dropping, as

sleepiness finally took a hold of me. And then I decided, right before I finally slept that I was

going to find out what was wrong.

 _ **The Next Day/ Thursday Morning**_

At the sound of Wu's bong I was immediately awaken, anxiety lacing through my emotions as

my heart launched with determination. I decided to find out what was wrong, and that was

exactly what I was going to do. Even though I don't fully understand or know Kai, but for all the

reason, he is still my family. And family will forever help and do anything for each other, right? Pulling

my feet over my mattress, and forcing myself to be fully awake I raced into the bathroom as

everyone else was still slowly getting up. As usual I would take a long time in the bathroom but

today I was just going to do what everyone else does, just comb the hair, put new contacts in,

and brush my teeth. As I did those things I could just hear the annoyed grunts behind the

wooden door framed the was the entry way for the bathroom. Cole, Nya, Zane, and Lloyd stood

in a line there features completely unpleasant.

"Jay is in there first, get ready for three hours of waiting."

"Is Jay going to talk half of practice again?"

"We only train during the day, why does he have to always look spotless?" I couldn't help but

chuckle at my friends annoyed remarks as I finished brushing my, white, teeth. I turned back at

Cole and the others as they continued to make annoyed comments, there faces all stuck into

joy, sarcasm, and annoyance. Deciding to surprise them for once (Oh and also I had to go see

Kai) walked slowly out of the door frame as all of my friends stood in shock.

"Wait Jay didn't talk three hours."

"For once he doesn't take half of practice."

I looked prideful to my friends who only continued to stare at me. But Nya watched me walk

towards the hallways doorframe that led to the other rooms and stopped me, her hand grabbing onto my pj's. "Hey Jay where are you

going?" At that comment everyone stopped and now continued to stare at me and Nya as I just

shrugged. "Just going to check on Kai, after all he was going to practice today, I'll just be getting

him up." Lloyd, Cole, and Zane nodded as they soon continued to wait in line, or start to do their

daily things but Nya continued to stare at me, her pale hands continued to grab onto my shirt making my heart flutter, her eyes continued to stare through mine shining deep like a ocean.

 _Shining deep like a ocean just like her's, the one I let-no._ "Umm Nya why are you staring at me

like that? Is something wrong?" Nya continued to stare at me for a little while, her mouth gaping

open as if she wanted to say something, or just something to break this awkward silence but

couldn't find the words to. "Umm, Jay could I come with you? I want to see him as well." After

she found the words to ask, I nodded as we slowly walked out of our bedrooms into the wooden

hallway. The hallway had many pictures on it, a picture with all of us, a picture with just one of

us, and victories upon victories. It just made me think of how much we did together. We shared

our secrets, our memories, and pasts. But for some reason Kai or Nya would never tell any of

that, and it didn't really bug me for the time being, they still acted like family, family that I would

NEVER let go of. As I continued to think I hadn't realized we were already at the emergency

room door-frame. Before walking in I looked back at Nya as she looked back at me, and at

almost the same time we nodded, our feet creaked slowly in as we walked and our sight of Kai

was a bit strange. He was already up, sitting upward on of his bed, his hair was really messy, his

skin pale like milk, his green eyes were solemnly looking down at his hands that were currently

sitting on top of his lap. But his hands was also a strange sight, and surprised me at the most. A

small line of a stitching laid on top of his right hand, it was just like a stitching of a **puppet.** I

should of all people know I grew up with a lot of trash dolls and puppets as my toys and I surely

recognized it, it was just as a little girl tried to sew back her doll but failed. At the noise of our

footsteps, Kai's head snapped up his features screwing up at us. And of course just as the

things we saw his face was as strange as the front. Beneath his eyes was darken circles as if he

didn't get any sleep, his lips were creased into a frown making him look as a shell of himself.

And another strange thing was his eyes, they were dull, clearly something i've never seen of

Kai, and of all things, a hint of **yellow** could be seen behind the green.

 **Please read Author's Note!**

 **Anyways yes i'm still sorry about not uploading for SO long, but I was busy XD Anyways**

 **you might be wondering why Jay was thinking to not talk or be naive well for all the**

 **characters I'm trying to bring out their horrible past, the villain is trying to make them**

 **remember their pain so therefor every character will have their past in this story.**

 **Anyways please enjoy the next chapter! And I promise today or tomorrow i'll be writing!**

 **And also I wonder why Kai has a stitch and some yellow in his eyes, wait from the last**

 **chapter he had a dream of… hmm…...**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, OMG, OMG, I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS SINCE I UPLOADED,**

 **AND I FEEL HORRIBLE! FIRST OF ALL, I WAS GROUNDED, THEN MY DAD WAS**

 **WORKING, AND NOW SCHOOL! But still, there is a good part! At school I can write in my**

 **notebook at free times, and guess what? I have already written three chapters! So expect**

 **a chapter today or tomorrow, or If I don't, I AM SO SORRY. Gahhhh, so many times I had**

 **said that I was going to write but then not being able too. Guys I'm really sorry that**

 **sometimes I say I can write but then can't, so at the end of this chapter I'll just say, "That**

 **maybe I can write soon", for so long I can't be guaranteed to be writing a lot. Anyways**

 **please enjoy this chapter!**

Nya's Pov

Right when I walked through the, emergency door frame something was strangely wrong. It

wasn't the worse I've seen of Kai, but his appearance was, questionable. The first thing that

caught my blue eyes was the strange stitch across his, pale, right hand. Another thing was that

he looked as if he had no sleep or nothing to eat, and was clearly obvious that he didn't eat

dinner as his dinner tray still had all the food and was on the tiled floor. And lastly, his face

features were the strangest, dark circles laid beneath his staggered eyes, a frown showing his

real emotions laid across his lips as if him trying to pretend to be happy just seemed he just

gave up trying to lie to everyone. Like he didn't care. Then his eyes, his eyes….. Scared me to

no end. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his green that used to shine brightly was now almost

drained out, the only thing that really stood out was the small line of an golden, yellow. That

yellow, was the last thing I wanted to see. It sourly reminded me of, _her._ That torturous machine

the forced me to be perfect, and the person who abused Kai to no end. That yellow seemed to

be the exact color of her eyes, Bella's eyes. " _Now Nya,"_ I could just hear her cold, and

manipulative voice as her hands ticked up my spine, her fingernails seemed to lightly stab me

as with each jab that thrashed down on me. Her curly, red hair I could feel intensely by my neck

as her rosy sent caught through my senses. I was currently doing balla, a thing she would

usually make me do, I had to be perfect or else I could get the same punishment as my brother.

I didn't want to be hurt.

I have to be good, a good girl.

I had a pink dress shadowed my body as Christmas songs stained the noises, my eyes looking

up at that horrible monster. " _Now Nya, again! Dance perfectly, be obedient, keep your neck_

 _straight and your back in a good position, be gracious or you will get the exact punishments as_

 _your brother, you don't want that now do you?"_ Her voice was the only thing that I was hearing, I

didn't listen to the songs booming through the back round, I only focused on her voice, making

sure to hear everything and do that thing almost right away, I didn't want punishments like my

brother, I didn't want to be hurt, and I admit I was pretty selfish. I didn't want to go through the

same thing as my brother, I honestly back then, didn't want to help him. I just wanted to stay out

of trouble, to stay out of Bella's way, I just wanted to be the obedient, perfect girl Bella wanted

me to be. But yet I still hated Bella, more than anything in the world. But I had to be her image,

or else I would be hurt. So I continued, I positioned my back, kept my neck straight and kept

dancing without stopping, my feet pounding down on the tile as Bella just laughed and clapped,

her voice echoing through the dank room where I practiced in. The room only had one light,

hanging formally above me, a chair sitting in the right corner of the room where Bella would

naturally sit at, but right now she was standing up looking intensely at me. The floor's were gray

as so was the wall's, the room wasn't clean like the rest of the house, after all Bella was pretty

rich but for some reason she never spent her money, the only thing she would spend money on

were study supplies for Kai, food, and knives. Sometimes she would spend money for me,

especially for my lessons, but mostly she would spend half of her money mostly on torture

weapons for Kai, to perfectly make him scream out in terror as she would introduce him to her

new found, "toys", Bella sickened me half to death, but for some reason I wanted her praise,

and that was just plain greedy. After about ten more minutes, Bella finally stopped the music and

patted me on the head, it was usually hard to get any applause from that monster but I

graciously accepted it. "Now Nya stay in this room, I'm going to check your check on your dear

brother, now be a good girl." At her words I choked up, my eyes widening. I knew exactly what

she was going to do to Kai. And as if my scared face satisfied her, she smiled brightly, and

seemed to almost laugh at my scared expression before deciding to leave the room, her heels

clicking against the cold floors, as her hair trailed behind her. I waited patiently, my face covered

in makeup which Bella forced upon me to put on, and minutes after, Kai's screams echoed

through the whole house. Coming back to the present, I looked at Jay worriedly because of

Kai's current position, and to my relief Jay had the same expression. Jay was the first to say

something breaking the strange silence, as Kai just continued to stare at us, as if he was in a

trance to not look away and not to do anything else. And for a single moment the yellow in his

eyes seemed to flash making it even look more like Bella's eyes, making me shiver horribly. "Kai

are you ok? Your eyes are strange, and why do you have a stitch on your right hand?" Jay's

comment stole all of my thoughts as Kai just looked confused, the yellow in his eyes suddenly

becoming somewhat dull, the green in his eyes becoming suddenly bright as well, "What do you

mean?" My jaw somewhat dropped, his eyes just changed once again dramatically in within

seconds and he hasn't noticed his current state? He was horribly pale, and looked oddly tired

and hungry. And how hasn't he noticed his stitch? It was almost as he was lying, but yet wasn't

at the same time was telling the truth. His confused look wasn't forced at all and so was the

confusion in his voice, but yet something lingered within my mind that was constantly telling me

that he was lying. This got me stuck, and horribly got chills down my spine, for once I couldn't

read my brother.

But I could always read him. I know him.

He is my brother, I know him. I know him, I know him, _I know him._

Or do I really?

For these past two days, he's becoming distant. He doesn't usually lie, no, he never lied a lot

especially to the people who he trusted.

Dear brother, what is wrong with you?

 **Welp I hoped you enjoyed! And please forgive me for not writing a lot! But for sure i'm writing right after this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter! Early for once, lol. Anyways please enjoy, AND PLEASE FOLLOW! OR**

 **FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE STORY! Honestly sometimes I think only few people**

 **actually like this story XD but yet I still get TONS of views, so it's weird, do you guys like**

 **this story or are you just reading this to make fun of it, either way is ok but honestly I**

 **have no idea what's going in your minds, anyways please review if you have thoughts, so**

 **far I just really want to thank these three people for always reviewing over almost every**

 **chapter, KaiRocksRainbows, SirlinksAlot, and NinjagymnastgirlIK. Anyways please**

 **enjoy~!**

Kai's Pov 4 hours earlier

After waking up from the hellish nightmare and quickly deciding to not to sleep or eat, something

was strangely wrong. After about three minutes after of me just staring into space, my right hand

suddenly started to tremble, I looked down on it, my green eyes flashing onto it, I chose to

ignore it, my mind going back into a daze as another three minutes passed by, my right hand

didn't feel right. It felt like it was on fire, I hissed in pain quickly looking back at my hand. It hurt

so much, I never felt so much pain in my hand before, and as seconds passed it got

dramatically worse it felt as if someone was tearing it off, over and over again I heaped back as I

continued to hiss in pain, water, no tears swelled in my eyes as the pain in my right hand was

going over unbearable. And then that wasn't the only thing. After about thirty minutes of me

groaning in pain, my eyes started to feel strange, and then just like my right hand, it was

burning, _burning, burning, just like my village and house, just like my innocence, just like my_

 _parents._ I wanted to scream to cry out in pain, but yet I couldn't have the strength to do so, my

brain became fuzzy, my mind going deeper into a daze. My vision was getting unbearable

cluggy, and the pain was growing. It felt as if my eyes weren't even there and someone was just

putting a knife through the empty, eye sockets. I covered my eyes with my hands me continuing

to hiss in pain as tears thoughtlessly rolled down my cheeks. It hurt so much, it hurt, _it hurt, it_

 _hurt, it felt like me watching my parents dying over, and over again._ My mind was becoming

deeper within a daze, it felt just as if something was clawing within me, within my brain. My brain

now felt like it was on fire, I continued to hiss once more, I don't know how to exactly describe it

but, I didn't feel exactly like myself. Yes I hated this pain that was clawing at my eyes, hands,

and mind. But for some reason I enjoyed it. Part of it was because it somewhat distracted me

from getting back to the past, but yet a slight whisper of something else was making me enjoy it.

I couldn't quite make it out, but while my mind was circling in a daze and fire dancing upon it, but

whisper slightly came through my eardrums.

 _They h-a-t-e y-o-u, you let the-m die-_

 _Kai would you kill t-o sav-e your friends?_

 _Kai w-ould you k-i-l-l?_

The whispers swallowed within everything around me as if I couldn't hear anything else but

those things.

 _Kai, answer me-!_

 _K-i-l-l?_

 _Or no, k-i-l-l?_

The whispers were getting horribly louder, the pain worsening as it already was, and yet that

voice sounded familiar, the whispers were a girl's voice, and it sounded exactly like…. The girl's

voice that was laughing in my nightmare. My mind continued to go within more of a daze, my

eyesight worsening.

 _Kai._

 _Take your hands off of your eyes, I can help you. Look in the corner, the left one. You'll see me,_

 _i'm the one who is making you go through this, but it's alright, we're the same-_

I didn't know what was happening, she was speaking faster with each word, and louder she

became. The pain was increasing, and so was my heartbeat I felt as if I could faint at any

second.

 _Kai. Take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Your. Eyes. I. Can. Help. You. Look. In. The. Corner. The. Left._

 _One. You'll. See. Me. I'm. The. One. Who. Is. Making. You. Go. Through. This. But. It's. Alright._

 _We're. The. Same._

The whisper was now louder, and much more slower. I understood, every, word. I slowly took

my pale hands off my burning eyes. My mind becoming within more into a daze as my horrible

eyesight to the left corner of the left corner, everything seemed to be within bubbles but I could

tell a little bit of the figure sitting within the corner. I could barely make out the lumps and curls of

a girl's body, from my eyesight she looked young, fragile. She seemed to have purple hair, and

her eyes stood out the most. A flashing, golden yellow. From the looks of my eyesight I couldn't

make out her clothes nor all of her features. But still something lingered within my mind, why

and how is she making me go through this horrible pain? I couldn't make it out, I just stood in

awe as the purple haired girl stood up from her sitting post and started to walk towards me. I

couldn't say anything as the pain was continuing to hold me back. Her footsteps seemed to

echo around every part of the room, as she got closer I could slowly see more features about

her. She had a kind warming smile, her yellow eyes seemed yellow and bright as she finally

made it up to my bed side. As she got closer the pain got worse I slowly cried some tears of

pain, my heartbeat getting horribly fast as she pulled her pale hands to my cheeks and

squeezed them.

 _Kai, we're going to be the same._

With that her eyes turned bright yellow, her white in her eyes becoming overcome by the color

and also becoming the golden yellow. Her smile became even wider and seemed to become a

grin showing ignormous teeth of her's. Yellow like puppet strings cleared the background as

suddenly she vanished. Purple and yellow smoke leaving where she stood, the strings that only

stood there for about a minute also vanished. As the girl vanished the pain suddenly stopped,

my voice stopped hissing in horrible pain. As the pain stopped my brain became into even more

of a daze, as everything clouded in smoke. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, no I couldn't feel

anything. I felt like stone, my mind just staying in the cloud of daze. The only thing that I could

think about were her words, " _Kai we're going to be the same."_ What did she mean? What does

my eyes hurt? My right hand… Coming back to my injuries I looked down into my right hand,

and what I saw scared me half to death. Something was moving within my hand, I tried to

scream out in horror, but I couldn't do anything, _i'm stone,_ my mind wouldn't let me do anything

it was too.. Clouded. I continued to look down at my right hand, seeing whatever was in my

hand move around. And then it finally stopped, the thing stood in a straight line and stood there

for a while. And then finally she was back. The girl, she was sitting right by me, she looked at

me with the same, full golden eyes and toothy grin. She reached her hand over to the line within

my right hand, within her hand, there was a clothing pin and a string. I couldn't move, couldn't

talk I just watched as she injected the pin and slowly tied the string in, showing a small stitch as

a result. It stinged, but not like the pain I had just experienced. After she stitched the stitch

within the thing that was moving in my hand, she looked back at me and pulled her mouth by my

right ear and very softly she whispered,

 _We're going to be the same._

 _ **Ok um, kinda short chapter. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and didn't get confused! Also I'm not going to be re reading this right now, SO I AM SO SORRY IF THERE IS A LOT OF GRAMMAR PROBLEMS, I'M IN A RUSH BECAUSE I'M WRITING THESE STORIES RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT, The Lady, Marinette, Infections, Ninjago Oneshots of love!" Anyways i'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar problems I'll re-read it at night while i'm waiting to go to sleep X3**_

 _ **XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah!~ I'm kinda early? Anyways yeah, another chapter, I REALLY HOPE YOU**

 **WEREN'T UTTERLY CONFUSED LIKE MY FRIENDS WERE XDDD Anyways enjoy? XD**

 **Also this might be answering some of your questions in this chappie!**

No one's pov (For once xd)

Deep within a dark, looming cave out scooting past the continents of Ninjago stood within the

cave stood a rock throne covered with a young looking girl. The girl had strange purple hair, and

yellow glowing eyes, she was currently laughing, tears coming to her eyes from laughing so

hard. Five puppets stood on a thread, hanging loosely by the throne, and one singler puppet

staining within her pale hand. A Kai puppet. Those that was sitting on the ground consisted, of

black hair, blond,ginger, and white hair. _Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Cole, and Jay's puppet._ Those

puppets of a people were no use to her now, well for now they weren't. But this was in particular

was VERY important to her plans. Kai was the exact thing she needed. She could smell and

hear the pain consuming her little puppet. The woman with purple hair continued to laugh

manically, around five minutes later she finally stopped, her breaths still unopened from the

moments of her insane laughs, now thoughts about how she would position Kai next swirled

through her brain. Should she send another flashback to him? Or should she make his friends

not trust him anymore? So many choices she could make, some many choices she could make

to make everyone have pain. She so loved pain, so loved the tears that would stain someone's

face, or the shrieking horrible feelings swelling up within a person. It just sent a chill down her

spine with refreshment. She could already see the new plans, twisting and twirling within her

mind, her yellow eyes gleaming. Her hands were threading the strings, pulling the puppets to

their own demise, after all she was the, 'Puppeteer,' master of pain, and sorrow. For her, this

was going to be fun.

(Back at the bounty)

Nya and Jay stood there, no one knowing what to say anymore. Thoughts? Comments? Words?

Anything to help the situation-? No, no one clearly knew what to say nor do. Jay and Nya's blue

eyes stared at the semi dull green of Kai's eyes. It wasn't as dull anymore as Nya would put it,

instead the yellow seemed to now dull more than the green. Five? Ten? Minutes past by as they

just continued blinking at each other, their breaths in sync as silence blurred past them. No one

dared to move a single muscle. "Guys!" A familiar voice filled with sympathetic courage sprange

around the silence, as everyone's eyes moved to the noise. Lloyd's green eyes screamed in

discomfort as he looked around at the trio who continued to stood speechless. "Guys you're

going' to be late! Sensei is expecting us to be early! Just hurry up, this is not a reunion!" With

finally saying the words Lloyd raced around, not trying to waste anymore time as his footsteps

echoed through the dank hallways. Jay stared at Kai for a while, maybe fifth- teen seconds?

Before sighing, his mouth gaping open as if he wanted to say something, anything to break the

strange awkwardness, but ignored doing so as he walked out of the door, leaving the two

siblings alone. "Kai…" Nya started her voice gentle. "Please just answer me, did anything

happen to you? A stitch can't just magically appear on your hand, and I know something is

wrong with your eyes, can you just tell the truth? Can you just tell everyone what was going on?

We're a family! Family tells each other things, so can you just please-, tell anything." Nya's voice

was urgent, and concerned, making Kai have a guilty and hurt expression as he closed his eyes

for about three seconds thinking of what to do next, before finally opening his eyes and smiling.

 _But the smile was fake._ "Nya I know that we're family, and if something was wrong with me, I

would tell you, is it that you don't trust me?" At his own last words Kai frowned and discouraged

look escaping onto his face before Nya just let out a low sigh, her eyes blinking for a moment of

discomfort. "It's not that… it's just…-" Cutting off her own words, Nya just sighed again before

deciding to get up, her feet slowly going to the exit. "Kai, please, promise me that your aren't

hiding, **anything?** " Before finally walking out, Nya's words dugged through Kai, and for moment

Nya could see a hurt expression crossing his face but was immediately replaced with his cheeky

smiled. "Nya, I promise!" And with that said, Nya walked out. Nya raced down the hallway, a tear

already swelling in her left eye. Kai was lying, lying to family, lying to _her._ The person who he

went everything through with and he couldn't trust her? It didn't make any sense, they were best

friends, family, and more. He stayed with the team for about two years now, stayed with her for

his entire life! And he couldn't just simply tell the truth. She wanted answers, she wanted truth,

and she was going to get that.

(Back at dee cave, dun, dun, DUNNNN, yeah I know i'm switching from place to place, don't kill

me)

The purple haired girl laughed in astonishment. As a yellow circle laid below her fingers, within

the circle seemed to be Kai's eyesight of view, everything that Kai heard, she could hear through

the circle as well as his eyesight. _Wow that boy is more stubborn than I thought! Might as well_

 _put that to good use!"_ Her yellow eyes sparkled and shined more than ever, schemes swarming

through her grim mind, as her pale fingers continued to touch the circle screen, amazement

filling her features. _I wonder what I could do, should I force him to have a flashback in front of_

 _his friends? And then make him collapse with true terror? Or, should I make him cry? His friends_

 _will surely ask what's wrong with him then! Then he would just lie again! Breaking the trust even_

 _farther?_ Her thoughts continued to circle through her as she chuckled with glee. _You see, Wu,_

 _you steal something from me, than i'll just make everything you have, my puppets._

 _))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

 _A young girl no more than just six years old, stared downward of her burning village. She_

 _caused this, her parents, her village, her friends, dead within an instant. She should've done_

 _something, she should've kept her powers under control! But all the young girl could do was cry,_

 _her purple hair collapsing in front of her face, as her glowing eyes screamed deadly power. All_

 _she could do with this power was cause pain, and self hate. But the power was meant to_

 _protect, not kill. But she didn't listen to the warnings, she just kept letting her power grow_

 _stronger than ever. "Moma… Papa…" Her words were helpless as so was her tone, tears_

 _continued to pour down her small cheeks as the cinders of the fire leapt onto her dress, the_

 _smoke clogging the night sky. Stars looked dim, this night and the little girl wondered was it_

 _because of the smoke, that she caused? "Moma… Papa… I'm… So… Sorry….." Her voice_

 _was hiccuping with tears, snot running down her nose_ _ **(That's not disgusting ok? Sometimes**_

 _ **when we cry we have snot, deal with it XD )**_ _Her pale hands clutched her skirt like dress_

 _which was a dirty purple, as cinders laid on top of the once beautiful dress. " I… miss… you….."_

…

 _ **..**_

" _ **I...Hate...You…"**_

 _))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short! But I kinda rushed this XD anyways yeah, new**

 **villain. :_) Anyways gotta go back to writing some other stories! And yes, thank you**

 **again to the reviewers! I honestly love every review I get :D Anyways I hope you review,**

 **follow, and favorite for more of, "TheFutureWriterIsHere!" :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **lolz. Anyways also short of a writer's block for me, kinda stumped this**

 **chapter XD!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh yes, so sorry for the late update! I couldn't really get to the computer so, eh. Anyways**

 **I hope you enjoy this! ;D Kinda explains some things about the new villain this chapter!**

 **And a sudden twist? XD Anyways I think I'll upload another chapter today, but I still got**

 **to work on some new stories and also my, "Blue Exorcist", stories. But eh, I'll see! :)**

" _Hello little girl, you mind me asking your name?" The grown, raven haired woman asked_

 _sweetly her kind blue eyes looking at the pitiful, purple haired little girl. "My name…. Is…._

 _Dolor." (Dolor means pain in spanish) With that said the raven haired woman's eyes stared in_

 _shock as the little girl suddenly started to float, golden mist trailed behind her as well making it_

 _even more so frightening. "And now, you die." Blood splattered to ground as the raven haired_

 _woman's limp body felt to the hazy ground, her eyes still opened with shock as the atmosphere_

 _changed dramatically. "That's right, my name is Dolor. "_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dolor's Pov, ? Years before.

 _I couldn't control my powers, not even if I tried. 'Now listen dear, never, NEVER, tell anyone_

 _about your power, don't use it, don't do anything with it. Your power can and will make people_

 _scared.' I should've listened to her words, my mother's sweet voice, but yet like all children, you_

 _never listen. The fire burned amazing that night, how the flames licked the surface of the earth,_

 _the smoke clinging onto anyone's lungs, the screams of pain and discomfort, oh the beautiful_

 _pain. "Honey…. What have you done?" That were the exact words of my family as they slowly_

 _burned,_ _ **they burned alive.**_ _My sorrowful eyes screamed out pain, as I tried to reach to my_

 _family but the wall of fire clearly made it impossible. "Mommy….. Daddy… I didn't mean it…."_

 _The fire was growing perfectly as I stepped back from my now collapsed, and burning parents._

 _How old was I again? Seven? Eight? I couldn't remember the details, all I could really, truly_

 _remember, was my power, my wonderful, WONDERFUL, power. But at the age I didn't care_

 _about that, I only cared about compassion, love, and family. Oh how much of a fool I was, Kai I_

 _hope that you learn to throw everything about that away, because in the end, you'll only burn._

No one's Pov

Sensei Wu sat sternly on the brown map, his eyes closing in to focus, a slight hum leaving his

mouth as he sat his eyesight into meditating. Something was strangely off, ever since two days

ago, ever since Kai collapsed. Something familiar lingered, something that he couldn't put his

hand on. Something had happen, a dark presence a dark being has entered the world, Wu

could just feel it. And for a strange reason it felt so familiar. The situation with Kai, and such as

everything reminded him perfectly of the young girl who had fallen into Dolor's hands. Just the

name Dolor sent an horrible shiver down his old spine, that human, no that _monster_ , killed

thousands of innocents, and then at the very last moment wanted _mercy._ But Wu would never

give mercy to a monster like that, no in a thousand years, even if some good had escaped into

her heart, it wouldn't be possible. At least that's exactly what he thought.

After all, that monster, turned the living embodiment of love her puppet. She turned everyone in

this world that had pain into her very puppets, her very slaves of pain just to inflict more pain.

Wu knew very well that it had been right to banish that monster, but yet at what cost? Because if

she didn't take the final blow, she wouldn't have died. And that was all the blame for Wu,

because he killed the very embodiment of love.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nya excited through the dank hallways, her feet moving to the dining area as her sorrowful eyes

landed upon her team. Awe struck and fearful faces painted their faces as Jay suddenly

seemed to stop talking, _were they talking about Kai? Did they know?_

"Nya, what's wrong with Kai?" Lloyd's strong voice was the first to pop out, his green eyes

staring through Nya with an concerned ting to them. "How am I supposed to now?!" Nya's voice

sounded offended as Cole's, brood voice rang through the noises. "Well you are his sister, so

don't you know everything about him? Doesn't he tell you things?" His words broke Nya to the

very core. _Don't you know everything about him? Doesn't he tell you things?_ "He hasn't been,

um… really been telling me things, it's making me worried actually. When we were kids we told

each other everything, but now, if something was terribly wrong he would tell me but…. He

denies that nothing is wrong… but I think you and I know it, something is terribly wrong." Nya's

voice only speaked truth as noises of argument echoed through the dining area. Jay, Lloyd,

Cole, and Zane were currently sitting in their usual places on the table, no food awaited them as

it just seemed they were talking about many things, _about Kai._ "Well what should we do then?

And honestly, why would Kai lie? We're all friends here, we're all family here. If he lied about

something as so close to his mental and physical health, then there is something lingering. But

yet what?" Zane nindroid voice caught everyone's attention as their heads snapped in his

direction, everyone's eyes having the same envy. "If Kai is willing to lie to us… then…..

Something is growing worse….. Then sometime soon we'll have to defeat it. We'll have to beat

evil once again."

 _))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

 _(Back to Dolor's Pov XD)_

 _About twenty years later after my power finally manifested, and my killing spree had began, I_

 _met her. I met Amor. Her golden and long straight hair was always caught in the sun's awe, her_

 _beautiful blue eyes screeching out like an blue velvet, her skin having no flaws as just like her_

 _amazing heart. "Wu stop this now! She's not the monster you think she is! You just can't see_

 _past the gold!" Her voice was sweet, her arms opened wide, she was protecting me, protecting_

 _me from him. That bastardly powerful man. His hands were filled with two gleaming swords,_

 _enchanted with scriptures of the powerful elements, perfectly made to kill me. "Amor get back!_

 _She killed people! She killed innocents! Monsters like that don't deserve a second chance! Get_

 _back before you get hurt!" Even through Wu's threatful words she still stood like stone, her arms_

 _opened to protect, to protect me. Hah….. why would an amazing angel help and merciless_

 _devil? "No Wu! She's changed she can help, she's-" "SHE'S A MONSTER!" Amor's failed_

 _attempts into making Wu understand quickened as he came full speed forward us, forward the_

 _weak me. At the moment I was already bet up, blood flowing out of stomach, that old man had_

 _already did a number on me, to much for my liking, but for now I was only focusing on what I_

 _had behead. Wu's eyes screamed blind fury as he continued to fasten his speed causing Amor_

 _to fall back, him going full charge after me. He tried to land an attack to my right side but I_

 _quickly side stepped, making him only to scratch my right arm, making that man even more_

 _angry. He came at me again from the right side, I had no way to move, I had no way to dodge, I_

 _was surely going to die- but in a flurry of motion a flash of an amazing golden stood in front of_

 _me, taking the final blow. Amor, now laid collapsed on the ground, his breaths becoming short_

 _as every breath she took she tried to grabbed on to it, she was trying to grab onto life. "..._

 _Amor….. Why….?" That's all I could breathed out, as she turned her head to me, her golden_

 _hair swaying with the force, as her beautiful eyes laid upon me. "Because…. I know….. That you_

 _are more than the gold… More than… the power.." That was the last thing she said, her mouth_

 _filling with blood as she breathed her last breath. Wu's expression changed to shock, anger,_

 _sorrow, and confusment as tears swelled up into my eyes. No… she wasn't supposed to die,_

 _she wasn't supposed to burn, I was supposed to. And for the first time in forever, tears finally felt_

 _off my pale cheeks. 'But after all everything I touch burns, just like you Kai. Not how many times_

 _you try to deny it, you're the one who set fire, who set fire to your family. That's why we're the_

 _same.'_

 _))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

 _ **A toddler stood in front of the town hall, fire flickering through his palm as his dull,**_

 _ **yellow eyes that screamed deadly power stared down the town hall with nothing but hate.**_

 _ **His brown spiky hair swallowed on his pale hair as he set aside the fire onto the hall, the**_

 _ **flame already starting to grow. Within seconds the toddler's green eyes returned to**_

 _ **green, confusment clouding his features as he screamed for help. "There's a fire! A fire!"**_

 _ **And that fire is what you started, isn't that right Kai?**_

 _ **)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

 _ **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

 _ **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 **Anyways, Dolor's memories are just a summary we'll see more of those memories soon!**

 **Also did I make your jaw drop at the end? Welp, I still had a lot of fun writing this. Lol**

 **trolololol anyways I'll grammar check this later! :D**


	15. Updates and News!

**Guys I am just so sorry about no writing for about two months!**

 **These are the reasons-**

 **I was taking writing classes-**

 **I was improving my writing-**

 **I was grounded-**

 **Basketball-**

 **Anyways now that I look back at my stories I find them a bit bad. Especially this story, I**

 **think I didn't put a lot of details or words. So I know you guys may be mad at me for**

 **doing this. But I think i'm going to redo this story**

 **Don't freak out please.**

 **Listen for what i'm about to say-**

 **I'm getting my own computer soon-**

 **I get to write almost every day at school now-**

 **And for the past two days i've been doing the first chapter, kinda slowly. But for the next**

 **chapters I'll go faster-**

 **Also I have a lot of it already written down on paper-**

 **And guys today I'll be uploading it! I'll be doing it on this account. Prepare for the remake**

 **in a hour (The first chapter) and also prepare for new stories! I'm also doing the**

 **greenflame story in two hours, and others are coming! Just prepare, i'm going to upload**

 **way more faster now! Anyways please don't hate me!**

 **If you have any problems or tips/opinions you would like to say to me, review or private**

 **message me! -TheFutureWriterIsHere(Forever)**


End file.
